Mew's Mixup
by storygirl1015
Summary: What do you do when a wish gone wrong turns you into a Pokemon? Eve is a shy 14 year old girl that experiences just that. Changing back will require the help of the legendary Pokemon and a few new friends. But will she want to return to her old life, or remain cute and cuddly forever?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Poke'mon, but I do own Eve, the plot for this story, and any other subsequent Oc characters it may include.**

**Summary**: All Eve wanted was a chance to undo everything that ever went wrong in her life...the 'best friend' that betrayed her, the boy that broke her heart, the clumsy awkwardness that makes her a social outcast, and maybe, just maybe, discovering who she really is wouldn't be so bad either. But when legendary Poke'mon Mew gets involved, her 'second chance' comes in a very surprising form...now trapped as a Poke'mon, Eve must find a way to break the spell somehow, or spend the rest of her life eating poke'pellets and dealing with the dangers of being a cute, cuddly creature everyone wants to hug...oh the joys of a teenage girl.

* * *

><p><em>Most fairytales start out predictably, with words like "once upon a time", somewhere in far off places, with a beautiful princess, a handsome prince, and an evil villain.<em>

_They usually end with something like "they lived happily ever after". _

_That's how you know it's make believe. When I was little, my mom and dad would read me stories and I would dream of the magic lands and big castles, the exciting adventures and romance... But I knew it wasn't real._

_That is, until it happened to me...But my fairytale didn't really start with a once upon a time, but on a day just like any other, a day that I would've never guessed could change my life forever..._

_X-o-X-o-X_

"Okay, I can do this...this is it. The day...I'm finally going to tell him how I feel." From behind a corner in a high school stairwell, the young girl mumbled words of encouragement to herself as she prepared for possibly the biggest moment in her short teenage life.

A decorative box wrapped neatly with a dark blue ribbon was clutched tightly to her rapidly rising chest, as she tried to steady herself one last time. _'All I have to do is act natural...alright, here I go.' _she thought, striding down the hallway with her head held high, towards a certain group of lockers, between the groups of students scattered in the hallway, she could barely make out one group that stood out from the rest.

Their looks were that of teen idols, and their clothes were obviously expensive. In the center, one boy was leaning against the lockers, laughing at something one of his friends told him. She caught one glance at him and her lightly thumping heart began pounding ten times faster.

His shiny black hair was combed neatly, with his glossy bangs falling into his handsome face. When he laughed, his whole face lit up and his perfectly white teeth gleamed in a killer smile. He had dark olive skin, and mesmerizing gray eyes. The outline of his well-muscled physique could be seen from underneath his sports jacket in the uniform dress-shirt he wore, giving him a sort of classically charming look.

This was Luke Taylor, captain of the varsity all-star basketball team, champion lacrosse player, and the most popular guy in their grade. All their classmates adored him, boys and girls alike, and she was no exception.

Watching him from a distance since the first day of elementary school when he had loaned her his jacket and helped her to the school nurse when she fell down, badly scraping her knee and ruining her brand new shirt, she had seen him grow steadily more handsome and popular.

And though they had hardly spoken since then, he was the apple of her eye, and she'd discovered she had a serious crush on him some time around middle school. But she didn't just like him for his looks, talent, wealth or popularity. She liked him because he wasn't like all the other arrogant, brainless jocks in their school.

It was at that very moment that he happened to look up and, glanced in her direction, actually locking eyes with her for a split second. Gasping, she scrambled for her locker in panic, fumbling to get it open and then hurriedly rummaging through it as if she were trying to find something important. _'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I can't believe I freaked out like that, what'll I do now?'_

"Hey!" she heard a familiar voice calling nearby, "Eve? Is that you?" The girl, Eve, slowly pulled her face from the small metal space, her skin a bright fire engine red as she timidly looked into the face of her friend, Lacey Owens, who'd apparently just arrived.

"Whoa, what's up with you? Your ears are practically like steaming! You sick or something?" she asked casually, flipping some of her platinum blond hair behind one shoulder.

Hesitantly, Eve smiled, shaking her head as she attempted to explain her behavior. "N-no, I'm...I'm fine. Just trying to remember where I put my homework."

"Oh," Lacey replied, nodding. "You better hurry then, homeroom starts in like fifteen minutes you know." she trailed off slightly, seeing the box the other girl held in her slightly trembling hands. "Hey, what's that?" she asked, her eyes fully focused on the box now.

"W-what?" Eve looking down, blinking in confusion until she realized what her friend was referring to. "This...it's nothing. Just something I brought from home."

"Well, can I see it then?" the blond girl asked cheerfully.

"Uh, I don't know, I mean it's kind of..."

"Oh, I'll be super careful with it...I promise! See," she held a hand over heart in a serious manner before clasping both hands together and bringing them close to her face. "So please..." tilting her head down, her big blue eyes made her look like a kicked puppy. Eve bit her lip and turned away, but couldn't deny her friend's request in the end.

"Oh fine, here. You know that's not really fair though, Lacey..."

"Yes!" the blond squealed, quickly taking the box from her hands. "And yeah I know, but sometimes you have to fight dirty to get what you want," she gave Eve a playful wink, causing the other girl to flush. She studied Lacey as she carefully tilted the box, then shook it to listen to the rattling noise inside. Lacey was so charming...Eve always felt so plain in comparison.

She was the captain of the softball team, even though this was only their first year in high school. She was smart, popular, had the looks of a teen beauty queen, _and_ could make any boy melt into a puddle at her feet with just one wink of her beautiful ocean blue eyes.

Sometimes, Eve wondered why someone like Lacey would choose to be around someone like her, when she could easily hang out with the more popular crowd. The ones who wouldn't even talk to Eve and made her feel uncomfortable every time she walked into the lunchroom or sat down on the bus. It was like she was a pest to them or something; she didn't understand why they seemed to dislike her so much.

But Lacey had approached her on the first day of school when she'd clumsily dropped all her things in the hallway, and offered to let her sit with her and her friends at lunch. She giddily told her juicy gossip in homeroom and asked Eve to walk with her to classes. The brunette had never felt so happy to have someone treat her like a true friend.

It wasn't like she'd never had friends before, back where she used to live before her family moved due to her parents' jobs, she had plenty of good friends in their small town. But the friends she was used to having seemed so much different than having a friend like Lacey, who always looked and acted so angelic.

Poor Eve, with her long, mousy hair, big green eyes, red-splotched cheeks and dull skin didn't even come close. Not to mention she was painfully awkward when it came to social settings and usually blended in to her surroundings, while Lacey beamed brightly with a radiant confidence that just commanded awe and attention. She wished she could be more like Lacey...closer to perfection.

"Wait, is this...a gift?" Lacey asked curiously, raising one perfect eyebrow.

"Um, well you see..." Eve's face immediately reddened as she once again tried to explain to her friend, "I...you remember that boy I told you about, the one I kind of...l-like?"

"Yeah, yeah, what about him?" the blond asked excitedly.

"Well I decided I was finally going to tell him today, and I just broguh some of his favorite snacks as a g-gift." she bowed her head low in shame. Even in front of her close friend, she felt embarrassed to confess this out loud.

"Aww...! Really? That's _soo_ great! Who's the guy; you never told me before? I wanna be there when you tell him!" she chirped, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Well it's...it's...L-Luke..."she whispered, so quietly she could hardly hear herself.

"Wait, what? _Luke_, Luke? Like as in the school's god?" her expression changed, and for a minute, something seemed to flicker in her eyes before she showed her normal perky smile. "Uh, I see...I might have some bad news about that, Eve."

"W-what...what do you mean?"

"Well...I heard something from Claire, who dates Mark who's cousin is Garret, who as I'm sure you know is Luke's best friend...and, he said Luke already_ has_ a girlfriend." the blond mumbled, looking sadly at the petite brunette.

Eve felt like her world was coming down around her. How could she not know that the only boy she'd ever like...already_ had_ a girlfriend?

"O-oh...well, I guess...if that's the truth then, I...won't need this present after all." Eve smiled weakly, trying to fight back her tears.

"Oh," Lacey nodded sympathetically, "well if you want, I'll take it for you."

"Sure..." she responded absently. "u-uh, I have t-to go now..." she murmured, darting off down the hall before the blond could stop her.

"Alright, talk to you later, and hope you feel better!" the blond called, waving. She turned around to hide the smirk on her face.

* * *

><p>"And can anyone tell me the year the Elite Four was established?" the teacher asked, looking around the room at the raised hands. He spotted Eve, slumped in her seat in the back corner, looking ready to fall asleep. Frowning, he cleared his throat, "Well, since you seem to barely be able to contain yourself today, why don't you give us the answer, Eve?"<p>

"Huh?" she blinked, sitting up. The entire class snickered, some whispering to their friends.

"I...I, uh..." she stammered, flushing in embarrassment.

"Why don't you join me for a detention on Thursday, where you can practice writing sentences about how important it is to pay attention in class." he declared.

"But I-" the bell rang, cutting her sentence short, and the class raced out.

The entire day seemed to pass much in this fashion, with Eve barely managing to remain focused through the rest of her classes. By the time it was lunch, she felt exhausted, and all she really wanted was to go home and sleep the rest of the day away. Nut as she immediately entered the cafeteria, she immediately felt like things were about to get worse...

And she was right, a band member walking past her and carrying his instrument couldn't see and tripped on a discarded milk carton, falling and spilling his tray's contents...all over Eve. The girl was stunned into silence as she stood, dripping milk, spaghetti, and something she_ hoped_ was just green gelatin. The whole cafeteria stared, and then everyone burst into hysterical laughter. The band member tried to apologize, but Eve only shook her head and ran out, her eyes watering all the while.

As she stumbled down the hallway, trying to find the office through her matted hair and fresh tears, intending to call her brother to pick her up, she happened upon a very surprising seen. At the other end of the hall, a girl gave a boy a box, before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

The boy stood fort a moment, before return the kiss with just as much passing, the girl moaning against his lips. He pushed her into the lockers, dropping the box he'd been holding as his hands traveled up her sides, carressing the smooth skin underneath her shirt. Eve blushed, backing away from the couple having an intement moment...when she noticed something...the girl had blond hair, and looked very familiar...and the boy was...

She gasped loudly, not believing her eyes. "L-Lacey?" she squeaked out, casing the couple to break apart and look at her.

"Oh, hi Eve." the blond smiled as if nothing was wrong. "What happened to your clothes? You fall and spill your lunch again?"

"B-but I thought you...you said," the girl just couldn't believe it. Her own 'best friend' had gone behind her back?

"Yeah, I know what I said. And it was true. I asked Luke out after I gave him the present and obviously, as you can see, we're now officially an item."

"B-but why...? I thought you were...my...my frie-"

"Your what? Friend?" the blond rolled her eyes, arms still around her life long crush's neck. "Hmm...no, not really. I saw you in the hall on the first day of school, and thought you'd be fun to toy with. And I was right. So thanks for the memories, _best friend_." she giggled sweetly.

Eve shook her head; her stomach was in knots and she was having trouble seeing straight. Without thinking, she ran away from them, down the hall, and out of the school, not wanting to deal with how the day had turned out. As she left, the boy watched her go, the expression on her face and the hurt look in her watery green eyes burned into his mind.

But it was forgotten the minute his new girlfriend drew her long, slender fingers down the side of her face. "Now, where were we...?" she whispered seductively, trailing slow kisses down his neck. Forcing the guilt welling up in his chest to the back of his mind, he returned the embrace by kissing her cheek.

As soon as Eve got outside, she let all her tears fall freely, sobbing quietly to herself as she made her way down the sidewalk. _'I can't believe she used me...I thought...I was...' _The loud sound of a honk broke her from her thoughts and she looked up, startled, as a car zoomed past her, narrowly managing to get out of the way in time. She shook her head, trying to shake off her distractions.

All day she'd been getting into one bad situation after another, it seemed, because of her lack of focus. Halfway home, she felt something wet on top of her head, and looked up to see the dark gray clouds shifting ominously in the sky. The sound of thunder rumbled somewhere in the distance, and she fought back a tired sigh, trying to hurry home. But the storm was faster, and soon she was being pelted with thick, fat raindrops that soaked through her uniform and chilled her to the bone.

By the time she reached her front steps, she was freezing, wet, and felt utterly pathetic. She walked inside and locked the door behind her, grateful her brother was still at work. He was a top law-student, and always looked after her when their parents were away.

She slipped off her backpack and shoes, before heading to the upstairs bathroom. She started the shower and let the steam fill the bathroom before peeling off her sopping wet clothes and tossing them in the hamper. She stepped in carefully, shivering for a moment before entering the stall completely. A sigh of pure bliss escaped her lips as she began to clean off her body. When she was done, she wrapped her hair and body with towels and made her way down the hall to her bedroom.

She had always loved this room...when they'd first moved into the house when she was little, it had looked so huge to her, and she'd squealed excitedly when she noticed the large window seat that overlooked the beautiful garden in the backyard. she would often sit there for hours with her dolls and daydream.

It always put her at ease, no matter how upset she was. After changing into jean shorts, a tank top, and a loose pink sweater, she sat at her special spot and admired the way the autumn wind blew the colorful leaves off the trees.

She didn't know how long she'd been there when she heard the front door open from downstairs, and a familiar voice calling out to her. Quickly, she attempted to compose herself, checking her mirror and seeing her slightly puffy eyes, she made her way downstairs to greet him. She reached the first landing just as he took his shoes off to place them by the door, "B-brother, hi!" she tried to sound cheerful.

He looked up to her, a flash of surprise, then happiness settling on his features, "Hey Eve, I really didn't expect you to actually be here when i got home...did something happen?" he asked gently, removing his expensive jacket.

"Oh no, not r-really," she winced at her pitiful lie, "we just got out a little early today." she finished.

"I see...well, I'm glad you've already changed. We're having a special guest for dinner tonight and I'm cooking, wanna help me after I shower?"

"Um, sure!"

He nodded before heading upstairs, and when he passed by her, she breathed a heavy sigh of relief, slowly walking into the living room and slumping down on the soft couch. _'I'll just do something to distract myself for now..._' she thought, turning on the TV. Sadly, almost all the channels she usually watched seemed to be showing _romance_-themed shows, ironically, and she inwardly groaned.

She had finally found one about a Pokémon documentary that followed rare species facing extinction, when she heard the doorbell ring. _'That must be the guest brother said would be coming...' _she thought, getting up. She reached the door and opened it carefully, somewhat surprised to see a smiling young woman in a pretty navy gown on the doorstep.

"Um, hi! I'm Caroline Newman, can I come in?" she asked sweetly.

"O-oh hi." Eve said, still in shock. "Y-yes, of course." and she moved aside to allow her to enter.

"Thank you," she replied, taking off her light shawl. "So, you must be Austin's sister, he's told me soo much about you."

"Oh, I wish I could say the same..." Eve replied quietly.

"Eve, can you tell me when she-" she heard her brother calling as his footsteps echoed on the stairs, "Oh, Carol, I didn't expect you to be here so early." he smiled at the woman, rubbing his neck a little in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I guess I was just so nervous I came earlier than I was supposed to without checking with you first...should I leave?" she asked apologetically.

"No, no! Of course not," he shook his head, coming to stand next to Eve. "Well, I see you must've met my little sister already. But anyway, Carol, this is my sister Eve, and Eve, this is Carol, my new girlfriend." he declared proudly, patting her head as he looked at the attractive dark-haired woman.

Eve swallowed hard, almost falling over in shock. Her stubborn, workaholic brother, had a _girlfriend_? She covered her reaction up with a polite smile, managing to reach out in order to shake Carol's hand. "I see, well it's very nice to meet you, and I hope you two will e very happy together." she told the older woman, who smiled down at her.

"Oh, you're so polite and sweet, thank you. I think we'll get along well."

Eve could only smile weakly. She politely congratulated the new couple and helped her brother with dinner. The whole thing was a bit awkward, but her brother and his date talked casually about a number of light topics and tried to include her a few times, in which case she would give a short yet still polite response. After toying with her food for a while, she quietly asked to be excused, and her brother nodded, looking at her sympathetically.

It was obvious she wasn't feeling very well for some reason. She apologized to Carol for having to leave early and once again told the woman how nice it was to meet her before attempting to flee the kitchen, only to be stopped by her brother.

"Oh, Eve. I meant to tell you that a package for you from mom and dad got sent to my office today. It's on the counter if you want to get it before you go upstairs." he told her. She thanked him sincerely, eager to see what her parents had sent, despite her tired and unhappy mood.

Her parents were both Pokémon archeologists that traveled the world, searching for ancient artifacts said to be connected to the legendary Pokémon and sometimes uncovering fossils on their explorations. They would always send her news of where they were and what they'd seen, and sometimes cool gifts like replicas of ancient shrines they'd been to or pictures of some of the ancient tablets they'd uncovered.

Eve had been fascinated by their work for as long as she could remember. She grabbed the box before heading upstairs, and sat on her bed as soon as she got to her room. Carefully, she lifted the box close to her face to study it, before gingerly giving it a shake, hearing a hollow sounding clunk from inside.

Deciding to see what it really was, she unsealed the top and fished around in the styrofoam until she grasped something solid. She pulled it out slowly, and her brows furrowed slightly...it appeared to be...some sort of stone. It was really no different then any other colorful rock she'd seen. It was a light pink, almost clear, and it shimmered faintly when she held it up to the light. Looking in the bo again for a clearer explanation, she uncovered a envelope addressed to her, and immediately opened it to unfold a letter from her parents.

_Dear Eve,_

_Hello, my sweet angel. How are you? I know we said we'd be home sooner...but our exploration of Mew's temple in Kanto took much longer than we'd thought, and anyway, we knew you'd understand. So far we've uncovered aproximately 15 floors with multiple chambers, and the temple itself extends at least ten feet underground. It's so fascinating; I wish you could be here to see it. You always adored this sort of thing. I hope you're doing well in school and making lots of friends. Oh, and be sure your brother isn't working too hard; you know how he is. By the way, you may have noticed that rock we sent you seems a little unusual. Well, we found it some time ago in Hoenne, near the Cave of Origin. They say it contains some properties of the legendary Poke'mon Jirachi, the wish-granter. I'm not sure if this is exactly true or not... But we thought it might be nice for you to have it. _

_**Eve, dear, this is your mother, sweetie. Sorry you had to read your father's ramblings through the first part of the letter, but since we're running low on supplies and don't know when we'll be stocking up on stationary again, we decided to share a letter this time. I'm sure he's told you about most of our explorations to date, the big mouth, never leaving anything more **_**me**_** to tell you about. But, we may have a surprise for you when we get home, and I'll certainly make sure **_**I'm**_** the first one to inform you of that. Currently, we're in a submarine two miles underwater, lookng for a cave that's said to be the location of a shrine in Manaphy's honor. Being stuck in a submarine with your father for so long really is dreadfully dull, especially when he gets to rambling like a homesick baby. But I suppose it can't be helped; even your mother grows tired of not seeing land, or you for that matter. Hopefully, we'll be home to visit in another three months or so.**_

_**Remember we love you, and take care of things while we're gone.**_

_**Love, Mom and Dad**_

Eve blinked as she read the letter, and couldn't help but feel a small grin surfacing. She could always count on her parents for comic relief if nothing else. She looked at the rock again.

It was kind of pretty when she studied it; the colors seemed to swirl together under the surface, and she still thought it gave off a dim glow. She squeezed it tightly in both palms and closed her eyes, remembering how she used to wish on shooting stars as a little girl. If only things were as simple as they were back then...

_'Maybe I should try making a wish. But what would I wish for?_' Some might look back on the sour events of the day, and things like revenge or jealousy might influence the type of wish they made. But not Eve.

She was sad Lacey had turned out to be using her, and heartbroken Luke seemed to believe her and was now dating her, but she couldn't bring herself to want to get back at them. Well, not in the more obvious ways at least. "I wish...I wish I was different..." she mumbled quietly, not really thinking as she held the rock clutched loosely in her hands.

The light seemd to spark for a second, and the stone suddenly felt hot, but it cooled so fast Eve thought maybe she'd imagined it. As she sat the stone down and got ready for bed, she had no way of knowing just how drastically her life was about to change...

* * *

><p><strong>Um, I didn't really like this chapter too much, but I just really hope I get some reviews. So please R and R!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for my first few reviews; hopefully more will start trickling in after this chapter is up. And now Eve is in for a rather rude awakening after making her wish...so please enjoy. And as always, R&R~**

* * *

><p>Dawn peeked over the horizon unacceptably early for Eve the next morning, and she gave a tired groan, slowly moving her body into a slow stretch. She put a hand to her mouth, stifling a yawn, which for some reason felt...strange. Attempting to get out of bed, she found herself tangled in her sheets, and after rolling onto the carpeted floor with a dull thud, decided that the distance between the floor and her sleeping space suddenly seemed much farther than she remembered.<p>

_'I must still be groggy from last night...'_ she thought to herself. _'Although I did go to bed earlier than usual, I think...' _Actually, she was having a hard time remembering for some reason.

"Weird..." she mumbled, heading for her bedroom door, intending to wash her face and at least come her hair into some state of order, since she assumed it must be a wild mess. It was then that she discovered something truly odd...she couldn't reach the doorknob.

When she looked up to see how high the door actually _was_, she realized that something was very wrong. And so she lifted a hand to her face to rub her eyes, and met with a most unexpected sight. A small, light brown _pa_w.

She stared at it incredulously for what seemed like hours, before slowly blinking in a state of stupor. She tried to look down at herself, and found a creamy mane of _fur _around her neck, and her little body a light tan color almost everywhere else. _'Ok, I am __**definitely**__ still dreaming.'_ she concluded.

But when she tried butting her little head against the door and found that the pain throbbing through her skull was all too real, a feeling of fear began to wash over her. She startled to tremble. "W-what's going on," she gasped, desperately trying to recall the events of the day before.

It all came flashing back to her, everything from her so-called friend's betrayal to falling asleep holding the strange stone. Wait, what was it the letter had said? "_They say it contains some properties of the legendary Pokémon Jirachi, the wish-granter." _

_Could it have been true after all? And if so, what exactly had happened to her? Well, last night, feeling depressed and only being half-conscious at the time, she'd absently wished to be 'different', and then this morning, had somehow woken up like this, whatever she now was._

Slowly, she lifted a trembling paw, and raised it to smack herself across the face. There was a sting of pain and then she stumbled to the ground. Groaning as she rose to her feet, she noted that whatever she now was, it _wasn't_ human. And as crazy as it seemed, she still had to get to the bottom of what was going on, and then figure out a way to actually _fix _it.

Of course, she assumed this wouldn't exactly be simple, and when she heard the other bedroom door from down the hall opening quietly, and her brother's tired groan as he got up for work, she knew she had to act quickly. Panicking, she gazed wildly around the room, her eyes finally drifting to her beloved window seat, and the glass window she'd left cracked the night before.

Running over to it and then scrambling up onto the ledge with some difficulty, she began trying to force her head underneath the glass to lift it up. The slow shuffling in the hall reached her now super sensitive ears, and she pushed furiously to squeeze her head underneath the glass. '_C'mon, c'mon!_' she chanted anxiously.

With another desperate push, the glass finally slid up with a slight squeak, and Eve was able to wriggle her way underneath, just as she heard a knock on her door. "Eve...? Are you up yet?" silence followed, and she assumed her brother must have left.

Mission accomplished. She sighed softly with relief, a small smile on her cute little face. That is until she noticed another problem...she was slipping!

She gasped as she tried to paw her way back up the sloping roof to her second story window, but her short claws dragged uselessly across the tiles as she soon found herself getting closer and closer to the edge. Luckily, she managed to grab onto the ledge at the last second, preventing her from plummeting to her doom.

_Unfortunately_, she now hung there quite weakly from the very edge of the roof, both feet and her newly acquired tail dangling underneath her. She struggled to pull herself back up, grunting with the effort, but her short claws seemed to lose their grip with each passing second, and she spared a quick glance down at the thorny rose bushes on the ground, wincing as she imagined them digging into her body.

_'Ugh...I don't think I can hold on much longer! Why didn't I ever master pull-ups in gym class?_' she thought furiously. A gentle breeze gusted by, tickling her nose, which she twitched cutely. _'Well, at least I didn't f-fa-faaa-faaaaalll!_' her thoughts were interrupted by a powerful sneeze that shook her entire body and caused her to lose the little bit of balance she had left.

The trip to the ground was short but painful, as she fell through tree branches and into the thorny flower bush, receiving several bruises, cuts, and a few bad thorns in the side, literally. Eve winced as she attempted to shake herself off, only managing to rid herself of a few leaves and twigs, before she hobbled out into the middle of the grassy yard and collapsed on her short legs.

"This is _definitely_ **not** my morning," she grumbled sourly, shakily getting back to her feet. "I need to find somewhere safe to hide for now. I can't let Austin see me like this; he'll totally freak out...but then again, he'll freak out anyway when he can't find me."

A quick survey of the lawn revealed it to be much larger than she remembered, but then that was probably to be expected, considering that she clearly was not at her proper height. The only way out was through the white picket fence that separated their yard from the neighbors, which was now much too high for a small creature such as herself to climb.

Whatever it was she now _was_.

Luckily, there was still a wide enough gap for her to squeeze through from when the neighbor's Glameow had dug a hole near the fence to hide its favorite toys. Eve was able to locate it within record time, perhaps due to her being lower to the ground, and carefully lowered herself onto the ground, crawling across the still damp grass on her belly.

She winced slightly as she felt the fence scrape against her fresh cuts and bruises but was able to make it through the opening with relatively no major problems.

She emerged from underneath it with a quick gasp, after sucking in her breath while she shimmied under the wooden barrier, shaking her fur pelt off and glancing around as she frantically tried to decide what to do next. _'There has to be somewhere I can lay low for a while until I figure out what's happening to me...' _she thought, her long ears twitching slightly in alertness.

Eve stood in the middle of the sidewalk, looking as clueless (and cute) as any Pokémon possibly could. Her thought s were interrupted, however, when she heard a childish gasp and looked up to see a young boy staring at her with eyes the size of dinner plates. She blinked, recognizing him as a grade-school boy that lived a few houses away.

"_Whoa_..." he breathed, his young face beaming excitedly, "I can't believe it, an _Eevee_! I'll be the coolest kid at school if I catch it!" he shouted, causing Eve's ears to go down at the harsh noise.

"What? No, no! You've got it all wrong kid!" she tried to say, only for frantic yips to come out instead.

_'Oh no! I really _am_ a Pokémon now, which means people can't understand a thing I say!'_

"Go, Weedle! Use String Shot!" he yelled, tossing a pokéball with a flash of white light and releasing a tiny yellow bug with a stinger on its head. It shot out a rope of sticky white gunk, much to Eve's horror.

"Eek!" she yelped as she jumped away just in time. "Wait, you can't _capture _me, _I'm __**not**__ really a Pokémon_!"

The Weedle continued to shoot a web of string at her, and Eve continued to dodge it. "That's _it_! Wait 'til your parents hear about this, mister!" she growled, lowering her head and pawing the ground in a fighting stance. When the bug prepared to try and spray her again, she quickly ran at it, head lowered like a charging bull, effectively knocking it over as she ran by.

She could hear the boy shouting as he ran over to his fallen Pokémon, but she kept running, weaving between people's legs and brushing under one woman's skirt. _'Why oh why is this happening to me?'_ she moaned pitifully, briefly glancing up at the bright morning sky as if expecting some sort of answer.

The sun had already risen hours ago now, and people were well on their way to work and school, she realized, vaguely noting several children boarding a school bus as she ran down one street and many people preparing to leave for work as they got into their cars and began backing out of the driveway.

Her little legs pumped hard and her body rocketed at a speed much faster than she was used to. _'I can't believe how hard I'm running. I was never this fast in gym!'_ she thought, literally running through some hedges, leaving a large hole in the middle of the once neatly trimmed shrubs. "Whoops..."

It wasn't until she noticed that she appeared to be well out of the familiar neighborhood and in some wooded area she'd never seen before that she came to a sudden halt, her paws pushing up fresh dirt as she plowed through, trying to stop. Carefully getting up to shake herself off, Eve looked around, blinking. _'Talk about a wild ride...I wonder where I am?'_

She glanced around, hoping to spot someone who might be able to at least tell her where she was, spotting a Raticate in some bushes foraging for food. She approached hesitantly, as she would any stranger, and meekly cleared her throat, "Um, e-excuse me..." she began quietly.

But the other Pokémon, with its big ears, heard her all the same, and its body stiffened instinctively at the unfamiliar voice. "What?" it called gruffly, the voice telling her it was a male, as the large rat-like Pokémon held the bit of food he'd been nibbling closer to his plump body.

But upon seeing it was merely some flustered looking Eevee, he began to calm down slightly, sensing no threat from the weak, smaller Pokémon. His whiskers twitched slightly in annoyance though, as he hated to be disturbed while scavenging. "Humph," he grunted, continuing to sniff through the bushes, "Whataya want girlie?" he snapped tersely.

"W-well, I was just wondering...if maybe...you could tell me where I was?" she replied ever so humbly. Never had Eve imagined in her life she'd really be _talking_ to a Pokémon...but then, this day had been just full of surprises.

The rat eyed her carefully, before responding. "This is Thistle Woods, and it ain't no place for some greenhorn youngin' like yerself." he said with somewhat of a drawl. "So go head and git." At this the older Raticate bared his sharp teeth, and Eve took a few steps back as a countermeasure.

Faltering for a minute, the young girl turned Pokémon tried to swallow her nervousness, "Uh...w-well you see, sir. Um, that's the thing. I'm not really from around here so...could you just tell me how to get out please?" she studied her dirty paws sheepishly, which were a muddied brown, even with her naturally tan fur.

"Well," the rat sniffed. "Take this path behind me and wait 'til ya get to a fork in the road, then go to the left side. Should be pretty easy to get from there. But you better watch yerself, girlie. Not too many Pokémon as friendly as I am in these parts. Plenty of 'em would make you into a mighty fine meal too." he finished gruffly.

Eve felt her heart lurch fearfully at this. "O-oh, ok. I'll be sure to be careful." she smiled timidly, her ears lowered and her tail curled tightly between her legs as she slinked past the large rat. "And thank you," she called behind her, before continuing on her way.

* * *

><p>A touch of lip gloss...<p>

A flip of her shiny, platinum hair...

A little wink...and she had them wrapped around her finger. Beautiful, charming and popular. She was the _'it girl'_ of Johto High. And as she power-strutted down the halls, batting her eyelashes charmingly and smirking to herself slightly at the awe-struck look she was getting from her fellow students, she couldn't help but feel like some sort of queen being admired by her loyal subjects, or perhaps a movie star making her debut appearance on the red carpet.

Where she walked, crowds parted, girls whispered excitedly and boys gave flirtatious whoops. She took it all in stride, like any queen bee should. The perfectly timed poise she put into each step made her seem extra glamorous as she strutted right up to a row of lockers occupied by a particular crowd of popular students.

They glanced up at her appearance, at first seeming a little surprised, before easing into a state of semi-awkwardness. But the shock only got stronger when she stopped right in front of the most popular boy in the group and through her arms around his neck in a dramatic flourish. "Oh, Luke~!" she all but squealed, hugging him while sliding her hands down his well-toned chest.

At first, the boy seemed a little caught off guard, maybe even embarrassed by the attention and the strange looks he was getting from his friends, but then he gave one of his cool smiles, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her next to him.

"Hey Lacey. Didn't expect to see you so early," he addressed the girl now clinging to his arm. "Oh guys, you all know Lacey, right? She's my new girlfriend." He cast his bright eyes onto the crowd standing awkwardly around them, and they all seemed to process this news with some form of shock ranging from stares to gaping mouths to nervous grins of what could pass for 'excitement'.

Sure, Lacey Owens _was_ the kind of girl they'd usually accept into their group; pretty, popular, and with a certain air of authority that was hard to ignore. But until now, she'd never really shown any interest in joining their group. In fact, although she could easily dominate any level of the social pyramid she chose to occupy, she was usually only ever seen with one person on a regular basis.

The sort-of-awkward yet brainy "Plain Jane" girl... Eve Hale.

It had always been somewhat of a mystery to classmates, Lacey's admirers, and even some curious faculty why the teen queen had seemingly taken the bumbling girl under her wing. Everything about them from outward appearances right down to personalities seemed to be polar opposites, without a single common link. Only Lacey truly knew the answer behind the otherwise baffling relationship.

All anyone else knew was that from the moment Lacey had chosen her muse, she had dedicatedly kept her close at all times, and the girl was rarely seen out of the blond's presence, who she usually trailed closely behind in the halls or at any other possible time during school.

Speaking of which, the crowd seemed to notice that the blond idol was without her constant companion for some reason, but no one dared to comment. The awkwardness was finally broken by Luke's best friend and basketball teammate, Garret, ever the easy-going jokester. His fun attitude, boyish smile and playfulness made him one of the most popular guys at school, besides Luke of course.

"So, there's no way Luke could get such a pretty girl to go out him so easily; I mean, look at the guy! Have you _seen_ such a moron before." Garret smiled easily, his naturally mischievous nature making his face glow radiantly. "I tell ya buddy, it's a good thing you've got your looks, because let's face it, when it comes to the ladies...you're a dud." he laughed, slinging an arm around his friend's shoulders and playfully ruffling his sleek hair.

Luke laughed the comment off just as easily, shrugging his friend's arms off and mockingly brushing his shoulder off as if it'd gotten dirty, "Yeah, yeah. Well you're just lucky you're so funny, otherwise I would've gotten a new wingman by now.

"Touché." he muttered, and everyone laughed. Lacey giggled behind her hand, still snuggled close to Luke's side, but no one saw the little smirk she hid as well.

Everything was finally falling into place...everything was going according to plan.

Eve looked around the dark, creepy woods for any signs of life, slowly crawling through the underbrush. Every time she heard leaves rustling or a twig snap, she'd freeze, and a shiver would run down her spine. Despite having followed the Raticate's directions exactly, she'd somehow ended up completely lost and off the beaten path.

And to make matters worse, it was dark, she was defenseless, and all alone. Somewhere in the leafy canopies of the trees, she heard a HootHoot hooting it's eerie call.

Then, there was a growl from somewhere in the distance, and Eve remembered what the Raticate had said about how some of the other Pokémon that lived in the forest would make a snack out of her if they could...somehow, under the circumstances, this wasn't a particularly comforting thought.

Hoping to at least get some sense of what to do next, she tried to remember back to the amount of time she'd spent in the Sunkern Scouts and what you were supposed to do if you ever became lost in the woods. Remain where you were...try to send out a signal... find shelter...all the things she came up with would usually be relevant information, but it was nothing she hadn't already _thought_ of, and nothing she was too willing to try in the ominous darkness of the woods.

She stepped on a small twig, and jumped at the crunch it made underneath her feet. Looking around carefully and seeing nothing, she gave a nervous chuckle. "Heh heh...heh. Look at me, being so silly...there's no on but me around. So I'll be fine, r-right?" she tried to reassure herself, but it sounded shakier then she meant for it to.

Somewhere in the dark, the sound of rustling leaves reached her ears. "What...what was that?" she squeaked, her every muscle tensed in fear as she crouched into a ball on the ground as low as she could. "H-hello?" she called nervously.

Another rustle.

This time she backed up a few steps, stumbling clumsily over a stone, her head whirling from side to side in fear.

"H-hey! Please don't come near me!" she pleaded.

The rustling seemed to be getting louder now...and closer. Eve felt her heart lurch in terror. Suddenly, a furry head popped out of the bushes, and Eve let out a terrified scream.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." she heard a kind voice saying. When she had stopped screaming and dared to look up through her paws, which were covering her eyes, she saw the smiling face of a long-bodied Pokémon.

She had seen it before, many times actually, as they were pretty common and popular house pets. "Hello, my name's Scout. I thought you looked like you could use a little help." she explained. The Pokémon ears twitched as she tilted her head curiously with a smile. She had a long cream colored body with brown rings and a brown mask covering its entire face, the overall appearance reminding Eve of a ferret.

"O-oh," Eve tried to give a grateful smile, and it came out as a lopsided nervous one. "W-well you're right. I'm not really...from around here. And um, I'm Eve." she chose her words carefully.

Scout, the Furret, only nodded in understanding. "I figured you must be new to the forest; we don't really get any Eevee around here...in fact, you're the first wild one I've ever seen!"

Eve blinked,_ 'W-wait! __**Eevee**__?'_

"Uh S-Scout...do you think m-maybe you could take me to find some water?" she asked meekly, her ears once again drooping.

"Of course," Scout nodded with a smile. "You must be exhausted after all that, huh? I'll show the stream, and if you want, I'll help you find somewhere to stay."

Eve smiled gratefully and followed after the agile Pokémon.

_X-o-X-o-X_

Meanwhile, in a certain suburb at a certain house a young man paced the floor as he listened to the ring of the phone, waiting for someone to pick up. _"Hello, City Police; this is Officer Jenny speaking."_

"Yes, I'd like to file a missing report on my little sister. She was missing when I got up this morning, and when I called her school they said she never showed up. This isn't like her at all," he took a deep breath trying to calm down as he gazed around his sister's empty room.

He was so worried he hadn't even bothered to go to work today, hoping maybe she'd come back home, but she'd never returned. The only thing he found was her tangled bed sheets thrown on the floor. Eve was a borderline neat freak, and _never _left home without making her bed. And her window had been half open... for all he knew, his poor sister could've been kidnapped.

_"I see... Could you give me a general description?" _she asked, grabbing a pad and a pen from her desk as she prepared to write down the information.

"Well, she's got long brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, she's about 4'11 and around 110 lbs... " he scratched his head in thought, now sitting on the bed with a heavy sigh. "She disappeared at about...well I don't know actually, she was gone when I woke up, and her _bed _wasn't even made! She _always_ makes her bed!"

On the other side of the line, Officer Jenny was furiously scribbling down notes. _"Alright sir, is there anything else you can think of? Anyone she might have been with last?" _

"No, she was a shy kid, never snuck out late or anything like that. Last night she was at home eating dinner with my girlfriend and I...then she went to bed a little early. But it was nothing unusual."

_"I see...I'll go ahead and contact the chief and we'll call an area-wide search. In the meantime, I need you to try and stay at home in case she comes back." _Officer Jenny instructed.

"Right, I'm not going anywhere until the police get here." he nodded.

_"Alright sir, we'll do everything we can."_

"Yes...everything you can." the young man repeated hoarsely, hanging up the phone with a long, deep sigh. "Eve, where _are_ you? I'm worried sick..."

* * *

><p><strong>Luke's POV<strong>

"Alright, see you guys later!" I waved at my friends piled into Garret's older brother's car as they drove off. Turning around I walked through the gate and up to my front steps, nearly being tackled by our Growlithe, Rex.

I laughed and patted his head as he jumped up to lick my face, his furry tail wagging back and forth almost too fast to follow. "Ok, ok down boy!" I laughed, giving him one final pat before opening the door.

If Rex was home dad must be too. After all, Rex was his work partner on the police force. Wherever dad went, Rex went. He'd been with dad ever since I was little and he was a puppy, and when he wasn't on the job, he was being our lovable, goofy house pet.

I walked into the house with Rex hot on my heals, putting my backpack up in the hallway closet I looked around for dad. "Dad, I'm home!" I heard a grumbled reply that sounded like it came from the kitchen, and headed in that direction.

My dad, Jonathon Taylor, was sitting at the kitchen table, hunched over some case files he'd brought home with him. His hand was on his forehead, which meant he was in pretty deep thought about something, and his other hand was wrapped around a mug of steaming coffee. I knew it only meant one thing: dad had another all-nighter coming up.

"Hey dad, another rough day at work?" I asked, getting out some bread and preparing to fix myself a sandwich. It was obvious he was too busy to cook, and mom probably wouldn't be home with Carla for another few hours, so...

I had already gotten out the jar of peanut butter before I heard him respond. "Hm? Oh, hi son. Sorry I didn't hear you, I'm just going over a new case we got today." he mumbled, already back to looking over the file. Did I mention my dad's the police chief for the city? Not that I'm bragging or anything.

I mean, I guess it's pretty cool, and when I was little I wanted to grow up to be just like him. Not to mention, people usually give you special treatment when they find out your the police chief's son. Not that I wanted it though. I'd rather have people just see me for me, even though most people thought I was just another stuck-up jock or something.

Sure, they all admired me, but I bet not a single one thought I was a normal guy that just happened to like to play sports, still got nervous hanging out with girls, and kind of had a little sister-complex. Besides my friends and Lacey, I doubted there was anyone else in the whole school who really gets me.

_'Lacey...'_ The thought of her name brought a warm smile to my lips. She was so generous and sweet. We'd just gotten together yesterday.

I admit, I was pretty surprised when she said she'd liked me since sixth grade, but was too shy to talk to me. I mean, I guess it's possible.

But she's so pretty and bubbly and she always seemed so confidant. It's hard to believe a girl like that could be shy about anything. But then, I guess most people would say the same thing about me. I took a bite of my sandwich as I headed upstairs, the thought of calling Lacey dancing through my mind. Man, being with her is like being on cloud nine. It's a dream come true.

I wandered down the hallway and into my room, flopping onto my bed with a satisfying thump when my body hit the mattress. Rex trailed in after me, his nose glued to the ground. Probably following the trail of my peanut butter sandwich.

I whistled for him and he looked up, tongue hanging out of his mouth and tail wagging, bounding towards me. I managed to cram the rest of my sandwich in my mouth and catch him just as he tackled me back onto the bed. I laughed as he licked my face wildly, trying to get any leftover traces of food crumbs from around my mouth or cheeks.

"Settle down boy," I commanded, pushing him off a bit. He sat down obediently and looked at me as if expecting a reward. I laughed again, shaking my head this time. "Alright, I get it. You want a treat right?"

"Growwwlithe!" he barked once in excitement. I slid off the mattress and back onto my feet, heading back downstairs to get him a Poké biscuit from his treat jar. I carefully walked back down the stairs, Rex following quietly behind me. I figured if dad was busy, it was better not to disturb him. Just as I was about to round the corner into the kitchen, I heard him talking to someone else on the phone.

"That's right, a young girl, still in high school. Name's Eve Hale. Her brother called the station to report her missing after he woke up and she wasn't in her room this morning. Uh-huh, the principle says she wasn't at school either. We don't have any leads right now, but we'll start asking around tomorrow. Maybe one of the kids knows something. ...What? No, I haven't told Luke yet. I figured he's got enough to deal with already. He'll find out tomorrow anyway, so another day won't hurt."

I immediately felt my blood run cold. Rex sensed something wrong, and whined quietly to get my attention, nudging my hand lightly. "Alright, love. You tell Carla to be careful out there. ...Yes, I will make sure he eats. Alright, you too, bye." Dad hung up the phone with who I presumed was my mother, who was still out with my younger sister Carla at her dance practice.

Not even bothering to make a stop in the question again, I whirled around on my heels, Rex softly whining behind me. I knew he really wanted that treat, but it would just have to wait. I reached my room and shut the door with a dull thud, heart pounding in my ribcage as I slid down against the door to sit on the floor. Rex whimpered and placed his head on my lap, but I hardly noticed.

Eve Hale...? Now where had I heard that name before? Wait, wasn't that... A flashback of the day before came into my mind, and I remembered Lacey calling the girl who ran off crying by that name... Lacey had then explained to me later as I walked her home that it was all a misunderstanding.

And she didn't mean to say the things she'd said, but everything had just come out the wrong way. Eve had said something about liking me right before Lacey was going to ask me out, and Eve didn't believe her, so she happened to see us...uh, kissing.

It was kinda embarrassing, considering the awkward pose we were in and the first thing that would probably come to most people's minds. Sure, I'd felt guilty afterwards, and I'd even asked Lacey if she wanted to try and go talk to her before I took her home, but she insisted everything was fine, and that she had already planned to apologize over the phone when she got home and they had both calmed down.

I was still a little worried since I was never the kind of guy to try to hurt people's feelings, but I trusted Lacey, and figured she'd be able to sort out her own friendship issues in her own way. Now I was wondering if things had worked out the way Lacey had hoped they would. It was strange that Eve had suddenly gone missing the very next day, and she'd seemed completely fine with it.

Not that she'd be happy her friend wasn't there...but I figured since she'd talked to her the night before, maybe she knew what had been going through Eve's mind. Hopefully, nothing dangerous. Not that she seemed like the type to try and hurt herself, but you never knew what a person was thinking unless they said or did something.

Just to be sure, I shakily got to my feet and towards my bookshelf, I skimmed the rows for what I wanted, then pulled down a slightly worn yearbook from elementary school. I quickly skimmed through the pages until I found my class's section, then I went down the row of names until I spotted the one I was looking for.

_"Eve Hale" _was printed under a picture of a shy looking little girl with her hair up in pigtails in her bangs almost completely covering her eyes. Her cheeks were rosy, probably from embarrassment and she was smiling timidly. A flashback of a crying green-eyed little girl with a scraped knee and a muddy shirt came into mind, as I remembered the first day of second grade.

I'd loaned her my jacket, and she'd looked at me like I was some kind of god, thanking me in a hurry before rushing off. I remembered thinking in the back of my seven-year old mind that she actually looked kind of cute when she smiled, like a little Eevee...

Somewhere in my stomach a cold knot formed as I thought back to yesterday, only to realize the crying little girl with the skinned knee, and the crying girl who stood dejected and alone in the hallway with her uniform covered in food were one in the same.

I buried my head in my hands and sat down on my bed harder than necessary, a deep growl of frustration passing through my lips. _Great_, what if something bad had happened to her, and the last thing she remembered was seeing me with Lacey and feeling betrayed by probably her only friend with the guy she'd like since second grade?

_Now_ what was I supposed to do?

Eve wiggled a furry paw in the water of the cool stream Scout had brought her to, unable to believe what she was seeing. There, staring back at her with adorable button eyes, was the super cute, super rare Pokémon known as Eevee. But if she recalled correctly, this Eevee looked a bit different from the ones she'd seen on TV and in books.

For one, its fur was a lighter shade of brown, almost a sandy color, and it had black on the end of its ears. Not to mention this Eevee had large green eyes, where normal Eevee's had brown ones. Even by rare standards, this particular Pokémon was special. Eve might have found herself in awe of this fact, if she wasn't facing one major problem. Somehow, as impossible as it seemed...this Eevee was_ her_!

As if to prove her point, she wiggled her nose, and her Pokémon counterpart wiggled the small button nose on its furry little face. She pranced around in a circle and so did the Eevee. She shook her butt in the air and watched, almost in dismay as the fluffy tail shook too.

She collapsed to the ground, unable to think clearly any longer. "I...I can't believe it. I really am an Eevee." she whispered, feeling a single tear trickle down her now fur-covered cheek. She heard someone come towards her, and looked over her shoulder to see Scout trotting up beside her on her hind legs, holding as many berries as she could carry in her folded arms.

"I thought you might be hungry..." she said kindly, placing half of the berries she'd collected down on a large leaf and scooting it towards the crestfallen Eevee. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure what's wrong, but I bet it must be tough. It's clear this is unfamiliar territory to you, so I take it you're lost?"

Not even having the heart to look the other Pokémon in the eye, Eve only nodded solemnly, fighting back a quiet sniffle. "Y-yeah...I guess you could say that. I...woke up feeling funny this morning, far away from home, and couldn't find my family, so I wondered into the woods and got lost. Now I don't know where I am or if I'll ever get home." she told the Furret, trying to make her story as truthful as possible without breaking down in tears.

"Hey, cheer up! I bet you, with the help of some of my friends, we could get you on the right track back home."

Eve looked up, her face having been buried between her paws. "R-really? Y-you'd help me get home?"

Scout grinned at her, raising up onto her back legs and thumping a paw against her chest. "Sure I would! My motto is 'never abandon someone in need'! We Pokémon have to stick together!" Eve found herself smiling slightly, despite her feelings of sadness. Maybe, with a little help from Scout, she'd find a way home after all...

A little while later, Eve found herself in front of a tall old oak tree, possibly the biggest one she'd ever seen, somewhere deep in the woods in a secluded area she probably never would've found on her own. Scout smiled reassuringly at her from older one of her shoulders, "Now, I'm just going to call up one of my friends to ask him if you can spend the night here. I'd offer you to sleep in my burrow, but something tells me it might be a little too cramped." she laughed good-naturedly, indicating her long, narrow body.

She scampered towards the tree, pressing her ear close to the bark with a small grin. Turning slowly, she knocked against the wood with her tail in what Eve guessed was some kind of special pattern or code.

A few seconds of silence, and then there was a quiet thump as someone answered back. "Great," Scout chirped with a laugh, "he's on his way down now." Eve tilted her head curiously, wondering just who this 'he' was.

The sound of pattering feet from inside the large tree trunk could be faintly heard, and then, a head popped out of the small space near the base of the giant tree. "Scout, what do you think you're doing coming over so late at night? I just got Belle to sleep and-" the ranting stopped once he laid eyes on Eve, his face changing from one of annoyance, to one of shock. "W-what?"

"Stan, I'd like you to meet my new friend Eve." Scout smirked. "I was just wondering if she could possibly spend the night, since she's new around here and doesn't have anywhere else to go." Stan, who was a small cream colored Pokémon with red tipped ears, paws, cheek patches and a red tail shaped like a plus-sign stared, still in shock.

"Yes, now can she stay here, or do I need to ask Pan?" she replied, ever so sweetly, though there was a taunting element to her words. Stan seemed to shake himself from watever daze he was in at the name, and glared up at nothing. "Of course not. If your friend needs a place to spend the night, she's found it right here!" he replied haughtily, moving aside to let them both in. Scout only smiled brightly and easily squeezed through the spce, while Eve hesitated at the entrance.

Scout's face suddenly popped up from a hollow space several meters higher up the tree. "Well Eve, don't be shy! Come on in," she called down.

A low growl like an animal on the hunt sounded from somewhere behind her, and Eve shuddered. Suddenly, she was starting to have some doubts about this whole thing...maybe she could just sleep out in the woods for a night? Or maybe not...she trotted quickly into the opening, still surprised at how easily her tiny new body squeezed through the hole.

She shook her head to calm herself down._'Well Eve, if it's one thing you know, getting eaten on your first night in the woods, definitely won't help you make it back home!'_

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I'm really hoping this story will gain some more popularity. And I wanted to show that even though Luke's a jock, he's a nice guy who wouldn't try to hurt people. Unlike Lacey...ugh! More on her later. Will Eve be able to survive in the wild with the help of her new friends? Stay tuned to find out! REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, ch.3 is here! Eve may have made new friends, but can she survive as a Pokémon? And will she ever get back to normal and have her happily ever after? ...Who knows? Ok, maybe I do, but you don't, so read and review! Also, the Pokémon live in houses similar to those in the **_**Pokémon Rescue Team **_**games, ok? They have mostly wooden houses and live in a secret forest community with their own shops. Also something important to note: in this story, most Pokémon give birth to their babies. Only certain species lay eggs.**

_I still couldn't believe I was a Pokémon now...but I knew I was awake, so it wasn't a dream, no matter how abnormal it seemed. _

_Things were about to get even stranger, though, as I quickly discovered._

_Apparently, legendary Pokémon have too much free time on their hands if they get their laughs from meddling in the lives of innocent humans..._

_**-XoXoXo-**_

_"Where...am I? What is this place? A dream...or is it real?" Her body felt so light, like she was floating. Everywhere there was darkness. Deep, unyielding darkness._

_"You're asleep. I called you here telepathically." a voice giggled. _

_" Called me? ...Who are you?"_

_"Shouldn't you know?" There was a flash of pink light, and Eve groggily blinked, opening her eyes. _

_She slowly looked around, only to find herself in a place she had never seen before. It was a big, empty space that was completely dark, except for the spot she stood on. There was a sound like bells tinkling, coming from all directions. "What is this?"_

_"Eve...we finally get to meet face-to-face," Eve whirled around, toward the voice. _

_"Who are you? Why am I here?" she asked frantically. _

_"It's ok...I'll explain everything. But first, I guess it's time I showed you my true form." Eve watched in awe as another flash of light appeared, a figure standing there in the center. It was small and pink and completely surrounded in a light pink ball of light. _

_Eve stared in disbelief."Surprised?" the voice giggled again._

_"I...this can't be possible! You're...you're the legendary Pokémon! You're Mew!" Eve exclaimed._

_Mew blinked at her with big playful eyes before nodding."Yes, I am. And you're Eve!" As it said this, the light pink Psychic-type Pokémon flew down to float in front of her, its long tail swishing around mischievously ._

_"Is this real? Are you really here, in my dream? Or have I just gone crazy?" Eve whispered to herself, shaking her head._

_"Of course I'm here, silly! I called you, remember?" Mew twirled around a few times, giggling with its little paws over its mouth. _

_"But why? I thought that legendary Pokémon only appear before chosen humans in the legends?" She titled her head in thought. Thanks to her parents being archeologists, she knew a bit about quite a few Pokémon legends. Enough to know that a legendary being like Mew revealing itself to a human wasn't good since it usually meant there was danger that threatened the existence of both Pokémon and humans._

_Mew mimicked her and titled its head, creating a bubble-like orb with its psychic powers to sit on. "Well, usually that's true...we try not to get involved with humans unless they really need our help, but...sometimes we choose to intervene in their lives under special circumstances." It stared at her with its big pink eyes, and gave her what she swore looked like a grin._

_"Intervene? What do you mean intervene?" she took a slow step forward, her eyes narrowing questioningly" Does this...is this why I'm...like this now?" Eve looked down at her presently furry little body to emphasize her meaning._

_"Oh, I meant to ask, how do you like being an Eevee? I know that a lot of human females your age like cute Pokémon like Pikachu and Skitty, but I just thought this suited you more, and you're sooo fluffy!" Mew practically squealed, ruffling her furry head with its little paw and grinning._

_Eve huffed, trying to smooth down the fur with a paw. "So you do know how this happened then?" she stated._

_Mew give its bell-like giggle. "Of course, silly! I'm the one who changed you! I mean, it _is_ what you wanted, right?"_

_Eve couldn't believe it. Her mouth fell open as she tried to digest what the Psychic legendary had just told her. "_You_...did this?" she asked, her mouth feeling very dry suddenly._

_Mew nodded happily, "Yes indeed! That's what you made the wish for right? 'To be different'? Well I made that happen by changing you into a Pokémon! Isn't it great, now you can start all over. It's like turning over a new leaf!" Mew continued excitedly, oblivious to the horrified look Eve wore._

_"N-no!" Eve shook her head, "No! This isn't what I wanted at all! I...I have a brother who's probably worried sick, and I need to go to school so I don't fail! And...and I'm scared." Mew watched as the Eevee began sobbing. _

_The legendary Pokémon felt a tug of guilt stirring in its chest. Was this wish such a good idea after all? "Please, I know it's hard...but please try to make the most of this gift. Until the next time we meet..." Eve blinked at the spot where Mew had been before it disappeared in a flash of light._

Lacey's POV

Have you ever woken up with a feeling that something big was going to happen to you? Well, it happened to me as I sat up in my canopy bed. My Glameow, Kitten, looked up at me with a yawn as I slipped out of bed and into the bathroom. Something felt weird.

But if someone told me to describe it, I wouldn't know where to start. That feeling stayed with me the whole time I got ready for school. I stood in front of my mirror, brushing my curls as usual, when that little nagging in the back of my head got bigger. I frowned, setting down my brush on the sink and staring hard at my reflection. I looked beautiful, no different than usual. So what was wrong?

Fifteen minutes later I had showered, dressed, and was heading downstairs, trying to quietly make it to the front door, when...

"_Sissy!"_

Oh, great... the circus is in town. I spun around to see my seven-year old little brother, Tommy, sliding down the stairs. But at least my parents weren't up yet...I could get around the twerp if I just made sure he was distracted. Then, it happened... again.

"Honey, are you up?" I pouted angrily, tossing my long curls to the side.

"Yes, mother." I ground out, trying not to let my annoyance show.

I mean it wasn't like I despised my family. My mother was always perky, but also supportive. My brother was just plain annoying; I don't know why the kid just wouldn't buzz off. And my dad...well, he still thinks I'm five. He always calls me "daddy's little girl". He can't accept the fact that I'm not a baby anymore.

I switched my attention back to the stairs as I saw my mother making her grand entrance, still in her satin pink robe. Her long golden hair was up in an elegant bun, the way she always wore it to bed, and her delicate hand came up to cover a quiet yawn.

My mother was beautiful and graceful, a former pageant queen as well as an actress. Before she married my dad, she was Vivianna Stark the gorgeous young starlet from Kanto. She met my dad, the laid-back college student studying photography, during a trip to Sinnoh and the rest is history. They moved to Johto after they got married. Now she still acts from time to time, but mostly models, and daddy travels around filming nature documentaries and photographing Pokémon for wildlife magazines.

"You're not leaving yet, no? You'll let your mother make you breakfast first, won't you?" I smiled bitterly at my mother's attempt at a guilt trip. She always used that innocent tone to get her way with my dad, but I knew better. I learned from the master, after all.

"Oh mommy, I wish I could stay, but I have to meet my new boyfriend at school. He's waiting for me..." I fluttered my eyelashes at her, making sure to give my best pouty face.

She gave me a soft sympathetic look. It looked like smooth sailing, until her next question came. "Oh, my little girl has a beau? This boy, he is a gentleman, yes? When will he come meet your parents?"

I flipped my hair nonchalantly and tried to casually change the subject. I didn't feel like going into detail about this with my mother right now, knowing how much of a sucker she was for romance. It was her French blood, I guess. Her family was, after all, descended from some kind of royalty, and even though she was born in Kanto, she still had her ridiculously strong French accent.

She'd be bugging me to meet him until the Milktank came home if I let her. "I don't know, we just started dating recently. But enough of that. Where's daddy?"

"Right here, princess!" he called gleefully, and I sighed. This morning just kept getting better. Total sarcasm, by the way... My father came bustling down the stairs, obviously trying to catch me before I could make my escape. I rubbed my forehead and waited for the obvious outcome. Sure enough as soon as he was down the stairs, I found myself wrapped up in a suffocating bear hug. There just has to be some mistake here, right? ...I mean, there's still a chance I could really be adopted...

Normal POV

"...up! Hey, are you awake yet? Hellooo?" a girlish voice chirped near the Eevee's ear.

"Ungh..." Eve blinked tiredly, slowly shifting to sit up slightly and look around. Where was she? This didn't feel like her bed... She went to stretch and noticed the furry brown paws in front of her, and she remembered everything. Her heart panged sadly, and she could feel her eyes growing watery again.

"Hey, what's wrong? What's wrong? Why are you sad?" Eve looked up with a start, only just realizing that there was someone else there. She stared up into the face of the small white squirrel-like creature with yellow streaks and a blue stripe down its back, wearing a little yellow flower tucked behind one ear. She blinked in confusion, studying the curious looking rodent. "Wow, a real live Eevee!" the Pachirisu stared in awe. "My brother was right! You're real weird lookin'." it chirped matter-of-factly.

Eve merely stared, not knowing how to respond to that. The Pachirisu looked ready to speak again, when another voice cut her off, "Belle! Belle, where are you?" The two small Pokémon whirled around to see Scout the Furret and the Plusle from last night, pop in through the large tree hollow.

"Hey Eve!" the Furret smiled, slinking over holding a large leaf filled with different berries. "Sleep well? I scouted ya out some breakfast since I figured you might be hungry." she placed the food down in front of the Evolution Pokémon, and Eve couldn't help but smile gratefully as her empty stomach rumbled loudly.

Scout and the Pachirisu laughed cheerfully, while the Plusle merely gave a quiet chuckle. Eve looked away, blushing in embarrassment before digging in. _'Wow, I never thought something like berries would taste so good!'_ she thought, chewing hungrily. _'I must've been hungrier than I thought.'_ While she ate she could hear the Pachirisu who woke her up being scolded by the Plusle.

"Belle, I thought I told you not to wake up our guest?"

Belle the Pachirisu pouted, toeing the ground. "Aww...but big brother, Belle just wanted to see the Eevee. She didn't mean to be a bad girl..." Eve sweat dropped. Those two were siblings?

Scout smiled kindly when she saw her confused face. "Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Weird, right? But they have different mothers. Stan's father was a Minun, and his first mate was a Plusle who died giving birth to Stan. His father's second mate was a Pachirisu, but sadly, their parents died in a forest fire some humans started two years ago, when little Belle was only a few weeks old, so Stan's been raising her all by himself ever since, with my help of course." she laughed. "That's why he might seem like a bit of a worry-wart."

Eve nodded in understanding. She felt another pair of eyes on her and looked up to see Bella staring at her with big, watery eyes. "Um, uh...B-Belle is sorry for bothering you." she whimpered, her ears dropping sadly. Eve felt herself melting. She was so cute!

"It's ok, really." Eve smiled. Bella seemed to perk up almost immediately.

"Yay! Belle's so happy you forgave her!" she cried, bouncing up and down happily. Eve watched her with a small smile, finishing up her breakfast. She heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Stan glancing at her cautiously. "I hope we haven't inconvenienced you with our...antics. Scout tells me you were passing through, so I hope we haven't kept you from anything important."

Eve shook her head instantly, "Oh no, not at all! It's just the opposite. If it weren't for you I would have had nowhere to stay last night. I don't want to think about what would have happened to me in the woods, alone..." she shuddered. "So I'm really grateful." she gave an awkward bow to show her gratitude. Stan looked at her for a moment, a small, relaxed smile in place of the gloomy frown he wore earlier.

"I hope you don't take offense to me saying that even though you're the only Eevee I ever met, you seem to be a bit of an unusual one."

Eve gave a wry, genuine smile before shaking her head. "Trust me, I couldn't agree more."

Eve followed the trio to a clearing further into the woods, and the girl turned Eevee stared in shock. The trees all had little doors in the trunks and looked to be houses. Scout called out loudly and suddenly there were Pokémon coming from every house. The Eevee trembled slightly as a group of different Pokémon gathered in a circle around her. Scout put a paw on her shoulder comforting, and she relaxed slightly. "Eve, I'd like to introduce you to our other friends. You've already met Stan and Belle, but I'll introduce everyone else."

She began pointing to each Pokémon, starting with a Teddiursa with her fur curled into a bang over the crescent shaped mark on her forehead. "That's Honey, our trend-setting fashionista . She can make useful items out of just about anything, and her fur is always brushed to perfection." the Teddiursa beamed proudly, obviously pleased.

"Charmed I'm sure." she said, her voice having a honey-sweet southern drawl. Eve nodded politely in her direction. Inwardly, she was surprised at the fact that even Pokémon could have accents. But then, that Raticate she'd met before had sounded a little Scottish...

Scout continued on down the line, pointing next at a couple of Pokémon that were looking at Eve and grinning like idiots. She cringed slightly, getting a bad feeling about the gleam in their eyes. "These are our resident pranksters, Pan the Aipom, and Felix the Zigzagoon, they can be a little reckless and sometimes they go a little too far with their pranking, but they're pretty much harmless otherwise. If they ever give you any trouble, just let me know and I'll handle them."

And here Scout got an evil gleam in her eye that even made Eve cringe. She had a feeling she didn't want to get on the motherly Furret's bad side.

"Aw, c'mon Scout, don't be like that!" the Zigzagoon whined.

"Yeah, you're gonna give her the wrong idea!" the Aipom chimed in, "We're not _that_ bad." The entire group shot them looks, and they grinned sheepishly.

"Ehehehe...you guys aren't still mad about that ol' spicy berries in the pie joke, right?" Everyone glared.

"Ok, so maybe too soon..." Pan scratched his head with the hand on the end of his tail and Felix nodded nervously.

"But anyway, Eve, it really is nice to meet ya!" Pan grinned at her, giving a playful wave of his tail.

"Yeah, come hang out with us sometime and we can show you how to have fun around here!" Felix agreed. Eve smiled sweetly at them; they seemed nice enough, almost like playful little boys. But she didn't know if she'd be taking them up on their offer to "hang out" anytime soon...from the looks on everyone's faces, she might not live through the experience.

Scout cleared her throat, gesturing with her paw before moving on. "Next, Wild the Larvitar." she pointed toward the green, horned-Pokémon staring at Eve blankly with dark eyes. Eve twitched, grinning timidly. Though he wasn't much bigger than her himself, there was something about the Ground-type that was a little intimidating.

"Don't mind him, he's not much of a talker." Scout whispered to her. "But he's always reliable if you're ever needing something, and he's actually kind of a softy, so I'm sure you two will get along great in time!"

Eve tried to be polite and smile, "U-uh, nice to meet you...?" The Larvitar simply stared, before nodding once. Eve sweat dropped and Scout moved on.

"Giving us his bird's eye view is Kane the Murkrow!" Scout gestured her paws upward, and Eve stared in confusion, before she heard a voice from above them.

"Hello, little Eevee. Nice to see a new face in these parts." Eve looked up in surprise to see a Murkrow was indeed sitting on a tree branch above her head.

Scout smiled, obviously used to it. "Kane gathers information for us. He's mostly active at night, so he can be a little...impatient during the daytime, but he was eager to meet you like everyone else." Eve lowered her ears, and smiled up at the Dark/Bird-type combo timidly, feeling at a disadvantage with him above her.

Kane seemed to notice this, and fluttered down in front of her, stretching out one of his wings to the side, before folding it over his chest with a short bow like a prince at a ball. Eve couldn't help but giggle at this, and Kane's beak seemed to crack in a light smirk. "An Eevee certainly is rare around here, it's good I got the chance to meet you for myself." he nodded proudly to himself, and Scout rolled her eyes playfully before moving on.

"Last but not least is Aster the Poochyena..." she gestured towards a wolf-like Pokémon standing somewhat further back from the pack than the rest. "He's a loner that likes to do his own thing mostly, but he'll occasionally hang around with us if we make him." Eve took a step back as Scout's evil grin came back full force.

"But you know how Dark-types can be..." she shrugged. "So don't take it personally if he doesn't seem to warm up to you right away." Eve nodded at the explanation. It was true Dark-types always seemed super serious to her and not like the friendliest Pokémon ever, but she also heard they were usually good allies in battle.

"Nice to meet everyone." Eve smiled, and almost everyone but a few of the more silent ones smiled back.

"Now that that's over, how 'bout we mosey on down to the river and have us a little picnic!" Honey exclaimed, much to everyone's agreement.

"Oh, oh! Belle wants to have Bluk Berry Tarts!" the little Pachirisu declared, waving one paw in the air urgently.

"And of course we gotta have plenty of Poppy Nuts and Caniper Lily juice!" Felix added. (_**a/n: made up treats in case you're wondering. Special snacks made by Pokémon for celebrations or parties**_**)**

"Ok, everybody! We'll have a picnic in honor of meeting Eve." Scout spoke above the noise as she climbed on a nearby stump. Eve blushed; nobody ever did anything in her honor before. "We'll split up to get everything and meet at the river!" She gave everyone directions, sending the Pokémon scattering to locate the items. When it was all said and done, only Eve, Scout, and Honey were left. Eve blinked, impressed with how fast everyone ran off.

"Wow, when they want to they sure can be serious." Scout grinned and slung a paw around Eve's shoulder.

"If they know what's good for them they will be." she laughed, and Eve found herself laughing along. "Well, let's head on down to the river. Wouldn't want those slowpokes to beat us." Eve nodded, trotting behind the two Pokémon. She may have had a lot on her mind...but Eve decided for now, she would go with the flow and appreciate a little fun with her new friends.


End file.
